Unbreakable
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: #5 of the 100 Writing Themes Challenge. Sorry that it's short!


**#5 : Unbreakable**

Amy held his limp hand tightly, silently willing him to wake up and come back to her. It had been a week since he'd went into the coma, and Ty showed no signs of coming out of it anytime soon.

"I miss you so much, Ty. You have to come back to me." She whispered to his prone figure, squeezing his cold hand gently. She looked up as his nurse came into the room with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's time to go, dear. Visiting hours are over." She said gently and Amy nodded sadly.

"Yes ma'am." She slowly stood from her chair, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Ty's pale cheek, "Bye Ty, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered to him before tearing herself away from his bedside and walking out, not letting herself look back and see him laying there. Not letting herself think that she was leaving him there alone.

Heading out into the lobby, Amy smiled tiredly at her sister as Lou stood from the chair she'd been sitting in. She'd been Amy's ride to the hospital.

"Ready sweetie?" She asked her younger sister as Amy reached her side.

Amy nodded tiredly, knowing she didn't want to leave. She wanted to go back into that room and stay there until Ty woke up. She wanted to be there for him when he finall came to.

Lou lead the way to her car and Amy sighed as she sank into the passenger side seat, leaning back against the seat and staring out of the window at the hospital as Lou put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

"It's so hard to leave him, Lou." Amy whispered as they left the parking lot and pulled out onto the highway.

Lou sent her a sad look, "I know, Ames. He'll wake up soon, and then you won't have to leave him."

Amy sent her sister a small, grateful smile. "Thanks, Lou. You always know what to say." She whispered.

Lou smiled back tiredly, "Anytime, kiddo. How about pizza for supper? I don't think any of us feel like cooking tonight and Grandpa said pizza was good with him."

Amy nodded and leaned back into her seat as Lou drove to the town Pizza Hut. Letting her eyes close, Amy took herself back to the hospital room and back to Ty's side, where she knew she needed to be.

_**#5U**_

Amy was doing chores in the barn with the radio playing in the feed room. She was doing busy work to keep her mind occupied.

It had now been two weeks since Ty went into his coma and still there were no signs of him waking up. The thought of him _not _waking up shattered Amy's heart and she refused to think it possible.

She prayed every night for Ty's recovery and knew her family and friends were doing the same, it was just a matter of time before their prayers were answered.

Amy paused after sweeping the aisle and froze when she heard the song that was playing. She'd actually been ignoring the radio, running through chores in her head and things she needed to do with the horses. But now she let herself listen to the song that was playing.

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

Amy listened closely to the song as it continued to play, having been lucky enough to catch the first playing of the chorus.

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I can't see?_

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control but I know better_

Tears filled Amy's eyes as the song played on through and she absorbed the lyrics and what the song was saying.

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch_

_That tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just trust_

Right then, Amy got down on her knees and bowed her head in prayer.

_'Lord, I put what's happening in your hands. Only You know what needs to happen. I trust in You to return Ty back to us when it's time. Thank You so much for being with him, Lord. I love him so much, thank You for saving him. I love You, Lord. It's in Your heavenly name that I pray, Amen.'_

As Amy finished her prayer, she stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and returned to her chores, starting to sweep out the tack room.

She was halfway through when her phone suddenly started to ring. Pulling the cell from her pocket, Amy's heart leapt when she saw that it was Ty's mother calling her. She answered immediately.

"Mrs Baldwin? Has something happened?" She asked worriedly. Her eyes widened in shock at the answer that she got.

"Amy..." The voice was weak and tired, but Amy felt her heart swell as she heard it, tears filling her eyes.

"I love you, Ty." She whispered into the phone. She could hear the tired smile in his barely audible voice when he answered.

"I love you too, Ames."

**Short? Yes and I'm sorry for that. I'm on a roll tonight! Praise the Lord for this rush of creativity! The song used in the story is called **_**Unbreakable **_**and it's by a band called Fireflight. **

**Unbreakable by Fireflight... Get why it was used? ;D Haha, sorry ya'll, I promise I'm about to go to bed, haha.**

**God Bless!**


End file.
